Un inconnu sous la douche
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Moi, Severus Snape, réputé professeur de potions, chauve-souris des cachots, ténébreux, grand, sévère, me retrouve actuellement dans une situation dure, même plus que dure. Un homme, à n'en pas douter, se trouve précisément dans ma douche. SS/..
1. Chapter 1

Voilà bien longtemps déjà que je n'avais publié d'histoire sur , et il a fallut que ce soit mon anniversaire pour que je me décide.

Appréciez juste mon histoire.

**Un inconnu dans ma douche**

Moi, Severus Snape, réputé professeur de potions, chauve-souris des cachots, ténébreux, grand, sévère, me retrouve actuellement dans une situation dure, même plus que dure.

Je me savais attiré par les corps du même acabit que le mien, et cette situation me le faisait bien ressentir.

Un homme, à n'en pas douter, se trouve précisément dans ma douche. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, un peu plus petit que moi. Peut-être soixante-dix ou soixante-quinze kilogrammes, plus de muscles que de graisse en tout cas.

Des jambes sacrément longues, basanées, et musclées comme pas possible. Des fesses rebondies, fermes. Un bassin étroit et attirant. Un dos où, lorsque ses bras se mouvaient, laissaient voir chacun des muscles de ses omoplates.

Des cheveux arrivant au milieu de ce même dos, noirs corbeaux, lisse, mouillés, soyeux. L'eau sortant de la pomme de douche et coulant sur son corps attirait mon regard. Oui, cet être est désirable.

Il l'est tellement que mon pantalon est délicieusement serré autour de mon bassin, accentuant la friction de mon sexe contre le tissu de mon boxer.

Au moment où je vais pour retirer ma cape, une voix désirable, rauque et masculine retentit.

« Professeur, je crains qu'il ne faille que vous m'aidiez à me laver, je suis si peu habile de mes mains... »

Impossible de résister à cette demande.

Prestement, je retire tout mes vêtements. Je me contre fiche de qui cet homme est, tout ce que je souhaite c'est retirer toute la tension qui engourdi mon esprit.

Je rentre finalement dans la douche, et pose mes mains sur les hanches de mon inconnu. Attrapant le flacon de gel douche, le mien, j'en verse dans mes mains et commence à les passer sur le haut de son dos.

Je le masse plus qu'autre chose, mais les délicieux gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche me convaincs que c'est à son goût.

Petit à petit, il pose ses mains contre le carrelage de la douche, creusant par la même occasion ses reins, et faisant ressortir ses fesses. Je n'en peux déjà plus, je dois absolument approfondir mes caresses.

Doucement, je passe mes mains du haut de son dos vers son torse, réalisant qu'il est suffisamment musclé pour que ce jeune homme pratique un sport régulièrement.

Je continuais toujours plus bas, pinçant ses tétons déjà très dur, pénétrant son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel, ce qui accentua encore plus ses gémissements.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une toison fine de poils pubien, puis finalement son sexe, érigé, dur au possible, et déjà suintant de liquide séminal.

Mais lorsque je le prend en main, je me rend compte de sa taille, et aussi du plaisir accru qu'il fait ressentir à son propriétaire.

Est-il possible de tomber amoureux du sexe d'un inconnu?

Je débute de lents va et vient, et j'entends avec plaisir des gémissements rauque retentir dans la salle d'eau. Sa voix est incroyablement érotique, et je sens que je pourrais venir juste en l'entendant prononcer mon nom.

J'accélère de plus en plus mes mouvements, et je sens l'une de ses mains se refermer sur mon sexe tandis que l'autre entoure la main qui lui procure du plaisir.

Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir, et alors qu'il éjacule, mon prénom sort de sa bouche et me fait jouir comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. Nous nous glissons tout les deux sur le sol mouillé, toujours arrosés par l'eau qui dégouline, nos respirations saccadées, et nos cœurs battant rapidement.

Je n'ai pas encore le temps de retrouver mes esprits, que le corps de mon inconnu se lève, et se dirige vers la sortie, le pas sûr.

Le temps de me relever moi aussi, et de joindre le salon, un pop retentit, me signalant le départ de l'invité.

La question importante pour moi est de savoir qui il est, ce qu'il venait faire dans ma salle de bain, et pourquoi il s'enfuit tel un voleur?

Qui est cet homme?


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait une semaine déjà que mon inconnu est venu dans ma douche, et la tension se fait fortement ressentir dans mes cours.

Je donne de plus en plus de punition aux élèves, leurs enlève toujours plus de points, fait encore plus de devoirs surprise, et donne de nombreux devoirs à faire. Tout cela à cause de ce corps trop désirable.

Et Potter, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche encore à poser des problèmes. Bien que je doive avouer qu'il est devenu meilleur en potion, il est toujours aussi imbu de lui-même. Je l'ai déjà collé trois fois cette semaine, et il semble chercher ces punitions, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être si plaisant de récurer des chaudrons.

En tout cas, je dois bien dire qu'il est devenu mieux depuis quelques temps. Ses cheveux ont l'air un peu plus en bataille, surement un effet de style. Ses vêtements semblent plus saillant révélant un corps plutôt pas mal. Il ne porte plus ses affreuses lunettes, permettant ainsi de dévoiler ses yeux verts, magnifiques, comme ceux de Lily.

Non pas que je m'intéresse à Potter, loin de moi cette idée, mais quand on cherche celui qui vous à fait ressentir un tel plaisir, vous regardez forcément tout les élèves, car il ne s'agit définitivement pas d'un professeur.

Pour l'instant, j'ai vu plusieurs élèves correspondant au jeune homme dans ma salle d'eau. Il y aurait Potter, malgré moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui ressemblait. Il y a aussi Théodore Nott, un châtain foncé de ma maison.

Il y aussi Justin Finch-Fletchley de Pouffsoufle, il est plutôt grand et a les cheveux très foncés. Le dernier que je pense être est Roger Davies, un élève de Serdaigle.

Mais comme je ne les connais pas vraiment, il va falloir que je sache leur préférences, sexuel j'entends, car il faut évidemment que le jeune homme que je cherche soit gay ou du moins bisexuel.

Je pus aisément écarter Roger Davies de la liste, parce qu'il a une petite amie en ce moment même. Justin semble éprouver une peur indescriptible pour moi, il n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça.

Il ne reste plus que Nott et Potter. Cela va être plus difficile à présent, puisque Nott n'ai jamais sorti avec personne, et est très réservé, tandis que Potter semble associer fille et garçon dans ses conquêtes, sachant en plus qu'il déteste tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Serpentard.

Mais il serait bien capable de faire ça afin de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

C'est ainsi qu'après une nouvelle semaine de recherche, celles-ci s'avèrent toujours infructueuses. Et mon sommeil s'en trouve grandement troublé.

C'est ainsi que vers deux heures du matin, et un rêve très tendu, je me lève et part faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école. Je réfléchie encore et toujours. Mes pas me portent vers la salle d'astronomie, et alors que je m'apprête à en franchir le seuil, des gémissements me parviennent aux oreilles. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce son-là.

J'entre sans faire le moindre bruit, et reste scotché devant la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Nott et Potter, j'en suis sur, sont tout le deux, le premier adossé au mur, l'autre à genoux devant lui, et je devine aisément le traitement qu'il lui fait subir.

Mais comment ces deux-là se sont rencontré? Un Serpentard et un Griffondor? C'est tout simplement impossible.

Potter est surement en train de profiter de la faiblesse de Nott, je pense qu'il faut que j'aille lui venir en aide. Mais alors que je vais pour m'élancer, un soupir de plaisir s'échappe de la bouche de Théodore.

« Harry, continue, t'arrêtes pas... Je sens...que je vais venir...Ha...haaa... Putain, Harry, s'il te plaît continue... Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? »

« Désolé mon cœur, mais j'ai quelque chose d'encore plus agréable à te faire subir... »

Mon élan est coupé. Soit ils sortent ensemble, soit ils couchent juste ensemble, mais vu l'appellation que Potter a utilisé, j'opte pour la première proposition.

Et alors que mes sous-vêtements commencent à me serrer délicieusement, je ne peux empêcher ma main de descendre le long de mon corps pour atteindre mon sexe. Et les deux jeunes hommes sous mes yeux approfondissent leurs attouchements jusqu'au point de non retour, c'est à dire l'entrée de Harry à l'intérieur de Théodore.

Ce que je fais est mal, très mal, mais je ne peux que désirer les deux corps devant moi, d'autant plus que les deux corps devant moi sont très désirable, de plus, Harry semble correspondre au jeune homme qui s'est servi de ma douche.

Je ne peux alors plus résister à l'envi que me tient de les rejoindre et posséder Harry. Je parcours rapidement la distance qui me sépare d'eux, et de mes deux mains écarte le fesse rebondies qui me font face, et pénètre d'un seul coup entre elles.

La surprise passée, ainsi que la douleur, mon brun recommence à gémir, à l'unisson avec Théodore et moi.

Il ne nous suffit que de peu de temps pour nous libérer, et je dois dire que ce fut le meilleur orgasme que je n'ai jamais ressentis.

Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas rester auprès de ces deux anges, ils ne sont pas pour moi, et bien que Harry soit vraiment tentant, je me dois de le laisser avec Théodore, ils sont mieux ensemble.

Et tandis que leur deux respirations se font de plus en plus calme, je me lève, et transforme ma cape en couverture pour les recouvrir. J'invoque aussi un réveil, pour qu'ils puissent se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin.

Puis je partis, mes pensées tournées vers eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Ma nuit fut entièrement peuplée de bruns tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. Et mon réveil fut le plus agréable que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est à dire, l'un de ceux où l'on se réveille avec une érection monumentale, et une très forte envi d'assouvir son désir en la prenant en main.

C'est le genre de réveil qu'on aime et qu'on déteste en même temps, car nous ne savons pas s'il vaut mieux se laisser aller ou filer sous la douche froide. Et j'ai choisi la douche froide. Je préfère être en présence de ces deux anges pour pouvoir me satisfaire, même s'ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit de moi.

Je me lève donc pour le premier jour d'un week-end qui semble s'annoncer très mal.

J'arpente les cachots en direction de la Grande Salle, un véritable dédale de couloirs, je ne m'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant, surement parce que avant je n'avais pas vraiment de raison d'aimer me rendre dans cette salle. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai surtout envi de voir mes deux bruns.

Je suis presque arrivé devant la porte, et un soudain angoisse m'envahis. Mes deux anges ne savent que je suis la personne qui les a menés à la jouissance la nuit précédente, tandis que moi je sais qui ils sont. Mon coeur se serre douloureusement à cette révélation, et je m'empêche de tituber.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer peuplé de superbe créatures que je ne peux même pas approcher. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

Je m'adosse lentement à l'un des sabliers présents près de la porte afin de reprendre mes esprits un instant. De toutes façon personne n'est levé à cette heure-ci, à part quelques lève tôt.

Et pourtant, une voix retentit derrière moi, douce, mélodieuse, reconnaissable entre mile.

« Vous allez bien Professeur? »

Théodore Nott, mon premier ange. Ma première tentation.

Je tourne la tête rapidement vers lui, et le dévisage. Son air impassible semble démontrer le fait qu'il vienne de passer la nuit à dormir sur le sol dur de la tour d'astronomie, dans le froid, avec son amant. Et pourtant, je vois clairement la lueur qui pétille dans ses yeux. L'amour. Il doit, je pense, s'être réveillé il y a quelques instants seulement.

Je me redresse complètement, réajuste mes robe, surtout pour cacher le début d'érection qui me parvient. C'est très mauvais de se laisser aller aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

« Je vais bien Monsieur Nott. Allez donc vous sustenter, vous semblez un peu fatigué. Je ne vous conseil que trop de bien dormir la nuit. Vous savez très bien que dormir est la clé de la bonne santé. »

Je suis un peu trop bavard aujourd'hui. Et surtout avec la mauvaise personne. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il découvre que je suis la personne avec qui ils ont passé un peu de la nuit. Un professeur ne doit pas coucher avec ses élèves, ni avoir aucune relation de quelque sorte qu'elle soit d'ailleurs.

La conversation semble se terminer ici puisqu'il pénètre dans la Grande Salle après en avoir poussé les portes. Je le vois s'arrêter un instant sur le pas de la porte puis reprendre sa lancée. Je le suis, et découvre avec horreur, désir, décontenance et amour que Harry est déjà assis à la table des Griffondors. Il est retourné vers Théodore, et un micro sourire naît sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître très vite en posant son regard sur moi. Je ne perçois pas la lueur dans ses yeux, mais je pense que c'est de l'amour. Lui est Théodore semblent vraiment très proche, et ce depuis très longtemps je pense. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Théodore soit très sentimentale, et qu'il lui faille beaucoup de temps pour accorder sa pleine confiance à quelqu'un.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai mieux de rejoindre ma place, ce n'est pas bon pour ma réputation de rester planté dans l'entrée, les yeux fixés sur le Survivant.

Je mange lentement, bien plus que d'habitude, il faut dire que mes fréquents coup d'œil en direction de mes deux anges me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je pense que je vais rester cloitré dans mes appartements pour la durée de tout le week-end. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser l'un d'eux, ou pire, les deux, et de me jeter sur eux pour les violer sur place.

Oh Merlin, je n'aurai pas dû penser à ça. Une nouvelle érection vient de naître dans mon pantalon. En plus je n'ai pas pris mes robes, pourquoi ne les ais-je pas prises. Je vais devoir rester assis en attendant qu'elle parte. Mais si ces deux garçons pouvaient s'en aller, cela m'aiderai à me détendre suffisamment pour me lever et rejoindre ma salle de bain pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Je traîne mon regard sur les tables, ou plutôt sur deux tables en particulier. Théodore ne semble pas avoir envi de finir de déjeuner, qu'elle idée de lire dès le matin.

Harry, en revanche, semble avoir eu la très bonne idée de manger de la glace au petit-déjeuné. Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui mangent n'importe quoi dès le matin. Je sens que je vais devoir lui retirer quelques points. Cela devrait le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de manger cette glace, qui le ferai assurément prendre du poids. Et pour me justifier je lui dirai qu'il n'avait qu'à se présenter dans le réfectoire de façon décente.

Et alors que je me lève, me dirige vers lui d'un air que je pense décidé, et qu'une fois à trois mettre de lui, je le vois prendre en bouche une grosse cuillère de glace au chocolat, je ne peux que me stopper dans ma course, admirant cette délicieuse bouche engloutir le chocolat, puis lécher consciencieusement les restes sur la cuillère. Et alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, son regard se tourne vers moi, et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Curiosité, désir, surprise. Désir? Surement le chocolat. Ou alors il perd la tête.

Je m'en vais précipitamment, je crois que c'est la goutte qui fit déborder mon vase, qui ne demandait qu'à déborder d'ailleurs. Je cours vers les toilettes les plus proches, m'enferme à double tours dans l'une d'elles, et ouvre mon pantalon. Mon érection est luisante de plaisir, et je me rend compte avec effroi que mon boxer l'es aussi. Dire que cela est arrivé juste en le voyant lécher cette maudite cuillère. Maudit soit ce gosse, et pourtant, je crois que je l'aime.

Heureusement que j'ai gardé ma baguette sur moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à marcher jusqu'aux cachots dans cet état.

Un sort de nettoyage après, je m'apprête à sortir, lorsque j'entends porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, et qu'un bruit de baisers parvient à mes oreilles. Je sens que je vais pouvoir me défouler et enlever des points aux impertinents qui devraient s'embrasser dans d'autres endroits.

Je commence à ouvrir le verrou de la porte mais un gémissement que je reconnais m'arrête.

« Hmm...Harry... »

Je suis maudit, je dois avoir la poisse qui me colle au corps.

Je lance silencieusement un sort de transparence sur la porte, afin de pouvoir les admirer tout les deux. Ils sont encore plus magnifiques en plein jour. Mon sexe prend à nouveau de la vigueur. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent remplit d'hormones. Ils vont finir par me rendre fou.

Je les vois arrêter de s'embrasser, poser leur front contre celui de l'autre, et haleter. Ils s'adossent alors au mur, Théodore dans les bras de Harry, ce dernier la tête reposant dans le creux de l'épaule du Serpentards.

« Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression de mourir quand tu n'es pas près de moi. »

« Je le sais mon coeur, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi, mais c'est toi qui a voulu ne pas annoncer que nous étions ensemble. Si on le faisait, on pourrait rester ensemble toute la journée. »

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des autres Serpentards. Même si Draco sait que je suis gay, je ne lui ai pas encore dit que j'avais quelqu'un même si je pense qu'il s'en doute. Tout comme Blaise d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent te faire s'ils n'aiment que l'on se fréquentent. Je t'aime énormément et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. »

« Tu es tellement soucieux Théo, c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi. »

« Quand je repense à hier soir, j'ai encore des frissons qui me parcourent tellement c'était bon.»

D'accord, donc ils s'aiment beaucoup, et il a beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait hier soir. J'ai l'impression que je vais attendre de voir ce qu'ils vont dire.

« Il est tellement passionné, juste comme nous espérions qu'il soit. Déjà lorsque j'étais dans sa douche, j'ai sentis qu'il était très passionné, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je me demande encore comment nous en sommes venus à avoir envie de lui, et surtout à reconnaître les flux de sa magie. »

« Je me le demande aussi Harry.»

Dans ma douche? C'est quoi ce bordel? Donc Potter était celui qui était dans ma douche. Et la nuit dernière, ils savaient que c'était moi.

Je sens mon coeur se briser. Ce n'était donc qu'un coup monté pour m'avoir. Et je suis tombé en plein dedans. La rage prend possession de mon corps, et j'ouvre férocement la porte, manquant de l'enlever de ses gonds. Leur deux visages surpris sont tournés vers moi, la bouche ouverte sur un son muet.

« Potter, Nott, vous êtes punis avec Monsieur Rusard pour le mois entier, pour avoir pénétré dans mes quartiers, et pour avoir été hors de vos dortoirs pendant toute la nuit. »

Je sors des toilettes, vraiment très en colère. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir à ce point là.

Le pire week-end de toute ma vie. Connaître l'amour et la haine en si peu de temps est vraiment invivable.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les jours passaient lentement, chaque nuit je ne rêvais que d'eux. Mon esprit les rejetait depuis leur trahison, tandis que mon corps ne souhaitait qu'être en eux, encore et encore.

Je relâchais du mieux que je pouvais la pression en me concentrant totalement sur les potions, et c'était sans difficultés, car le stock de potion de Pompom s'amenuisait de plus en plus chaque jour, et que les potions étaient assez longues à préparer.

Je ne dormais presque plus non plus, et j'avais plus que doublé le nombre de mes gardes nocturnes, parcourant le château dans les moindres recoin. J'avais déjà collé plus d'une dizaine d'élèves, et cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'avais été trahit.

Je passai mes repas uniquement dans mes appartements, je n'avais aucune envie de voir mes deux élèves détestés. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie de subir les regards interrogateur d'Albus.

Ce vieux fou semblait toujours au courant de tout dans son maudit château.

C'est donc au cours de l'une de mes fameuses ronde que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Je n'avais pas croisé Potter ou Nott, ou les deux ensemble, sinon je me serai fait plaisir à les mettre en retenue plus longtemps.

En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. J'aperçus Potter au détour d'un couloir. Je le suivis silencieusement, espérant le surprendre avec son amant et les punir, cependant, ce fut autre chose que je surpris. Potter était contre le mur, assis par terre, et semblait endormi. M'approchant, j'entendis sa respiration ralentir puis je vis ses yeux fermés.

Il apparaissait tellement vulnérable, là, avachit sur le sol froid, peu vêtu en comparaison de la fraîcheur qui régnait en ces lieux. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours. Je le soupçonnai donc de réussir à voir Nott la nuit, échappant à ma vigilance drastique.

Mais ce soir, ce ne sera pas le cas, il ne le verra pas, et je serai fier d'avoir croisé ce maudit Griffondors. Maintenant, quelques points en moins, mais d'abord, réveil brutal.

« Potter ! Les couloirs ne sont pas fait pour dormir, de même que vous n'avez rien à faire ici à cette heure de la nuit ! »

Effet réussi, réveil en sursaut, tête qui rencontre un peu le mur, douleur, grommellement. Potter se relève douloureusement, grand bien m'en fasse. Il s'excuse et se dirige vers son dortoir. Je le suis de loin dans le cas où il se rendormirait quelque part. Il parvint tant bien que mal jusque la salle commune des Griffondors, murmure le mot de passe, et pénètre dans la pièce, disparaissant de ma vue.

Je dois tout de même avouer que j'aurai voulu que cette rencontre dure un peu plus longtemps, car malgré moi et mes pensées, revoir son visage a mis un peu de joie dans mon cœur.

J'allais me coucher, sans dormir réellement toutefois, et le peu que je dormis, mes rêves furent peuplés de yeux émeraudes et d'autres marrons-bleutés.

Réveil brutal, érection douloureuse, et fatigue.

Étape une : soulager la tension de mon corps, avec une séance dans la douche, froide, pour préciser.

Étape deux : potion énergisante pour redonner un peu de lucidité à mon esprit embrumé.

Et étape trois : aller manger, je dois bien avouer avoir une faim de loup, et manger dans la Grande Salle me fera du bien, et je pourrai sûrement coller quelques élèves et retirer des points sur le chemin.

Après une bonne centaine de points retiré, et plus la moitié grâce aux Griffondors, j'arrive enfin. Je me dirige vers la table des professeurs, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers les différentes tables, à la recherche d'une chevelure noire et d'une autre brune, sans succès.

Je prend place et commence à me servir quelques uns des mets présent devant moi, et je les mange calmement.

J'entends des voix connues appeler un nom que je connais bien. Granger et Weasley se dirigent vers leurs places, et je remarque alors Potter, encore plus fatigué si possible que hier, des cernes de trois pieds sous les yeux. Une fois qu'il remarqua ses amis, il replongea sa tête entre ses bras repliés sur la table. La conversation me parvint.

« Harry, on ne t'a même pas entendu rentré, Rusard a dû te faire travailler encore plus dur que la nuit d'avant, on dirai qu'il se tue à la tâche pour t'en faire baver encore plus à chaque fois. Si Snape t'avait pas collés, je suis sure que c'est lui qui a dit au concierge de te donner autant de travail. Tu ne dors qu'à peine, tu ne peux même plus suivre les cours, tu en rates la plupart et tu évites tout ceux de potions. Ça ne peut plus continuer, tu ferai mieux d'en parler au Professeur Dumbledore. »

Alors si Harry devait autant subir, je n'imaginais pas l'état dans lequel Théodore devait être. Je regardais de nouveau vers la table de mes Serpentards, et remarqua sa chevelure. Il était dans la même position que Harry, en train de dormir à même la table. J'étais responsable de sa fatigue.

La colère me rend vraiment excessif parfois. Mais je ne pouvais pas annuler leur punition, de quoi aurais-je l'air auprès des élèves si je faisais preuve de laxisme, envers un Griffondors qui plus est. Je pouvais toutefois essayer d'alléger leurs tâches. Soit j'allais voir Rusard soit je collais encore plus d'élèves avec ce dernier pour répartir un peu les tâches.

J'optais pour la première solution, remonter un peu les bretelles à ce concierge de malheur allait me défouler.

Je finissais rapidement mais proprement de manger et me dirigeai vers son bureau. J'entrai sans prendre la peine de frapper et le trouvai assis à son bureau en train d'astiquer plusieurs de ses menottes.

« Argus, je souhaitai m'entretenir avec vous sur la façon dont vous faites travailler les élèves que je vois envoi. Je vous serais gré d'alléger leurs peine, car la plupart d'entre eux s'endorment en cours, j'en retrouve même certains endormi dans les couloirs à des heures plus qu'avancées de la nuit. Cela affecte grandement leur capacité d'écoute déjà bien faible des cours. »

« Bien Monsieur Snape, mais vous ne vous plaindrez par si ces sales petits morveux traînent dans les couloirs la nuit ! »

Cet homme, on voit vraiment qu'il déteste les élèves plus que tout.

La journée se passa, et n'ayant pas de cours avec les Griffondors, je ne pu pas constater l'état de Harry, mais je pu tout de même voir Théodore, même s'il dormit. Je n'en tint pas rigueur, c'était de ma faute, même si je soupçonnais que lui et Harry se voyaient, et lorsque je les surprendrai, je leur donnerai à nouveau des heures de colles.

Le soir arriva, de même que mes rondes. Vers minuit, j'entendis des voix, qui semblaient venir de la tour d'astronomie. J'avais déjà une idée de qui cela pourrait s'agir, et je ne fus pas déçu en reconnaissant les voix de mes deux élèves. Leur prochaine punition allait arriver plus vite que prévue.

« Théo, je suis désolé de ne pas être venue hier soir, mais les tâches de l'autre fou m'ont tellement crevés que je me suis endormi dans le couloir, et devines qui m'y as découvert ? Severus, rien que ça. Il m'a réveillé brutalement, et je me suis cogné, et j'ai du aller au dortoir, il me suivait...pardon mon ange, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble, tu me manques... »

« Je sais Harry, tu me manques aussi. Mais surtout, c'est lui qui me manque... Cette nuit là, quand il était avec nous, j'ai ressenti sa magie entrer en moi, et c'était tellement mieux que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a réagit aussi violemment quand nous étions dans les toilettes, peut-être a-t-il compris quelque chose de travers... Je suis tellement fatigué, je ne ressens même plus sa magie... N'empêche, Rusard était moins acharné ce soir, on va pouvoir rattraper du sommeil en retard, et je pourrais mieux le ressentir après, toi aussi mon amour. »

Le bruit de leurs voix cessa alors, un baiser et de légers ronflements firent écho.

Je m'étais donc fourvoyé, tout ce temps, j'avais cru uniquement en mes déductions, sans me poser la question de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Tu es un idiot Severus.

Seulement maintenant, comment faire pour montrer à ces deux anges que j'ai compris, que je veux m'excuser et me rapprocher d'eux...

Cela n'allait pas être une tâche aisée, après ma façon d'agir, ma punition sévère et mon agressivité avec les autres élèves, de plus, il y avait de grandes chances pour que j'ai baissé dans leur estime.

J'invoquais de nouveau une couverture, car la fraîcheur de la nuit envahissait la tour d'astronomie, et je ne voulais vraiment pas les voir attraper un rhume.

Je retournais dans mes cachots, le cœur déjà un peu plus réchauffé qu'en partant, des idées pleins la tête, et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

Ma nuit fut calme, sans rêve ni cauchemar, ce dont je n'avais pas eu le droit depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce matin, j'allais donc mettre mon plan en action, celui de séduire et de rendre fou mes deux futurs amants.


End file.
